The Private Life of Kerry Weaver Prologue
by charmingchick33
Summary: What if something were to happen to Kerry! Who would be there for her? This is my 1st er fic... r&r and be honest.
1. Prologue

Title- The Private Life of Kerry Weaver Prologue  
  
Author- Jarodsangel33 -Katelyn  
  
Email- jarodsangel33@netscape.net  
  
Category- drama  
  
Rating- PG  
  
Spoilers- None... takes place during Season 8 right after Susan's return.  
  
Archive- Anyone's free to read... if they want to link to this, or add it to their pages... email me first for verification and permission. ^.^  
  
Author's Note- This is a fic... dedicated to my friends... although at times they call me crazy for my.. habits of show addiction... this is my first ER fic... and my medical terminology is low... ... ... I only know what I hear on the show.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own ER or any of the characters, they belong to NBC, and their writers and creators. Just using them for the story.  
  
Summary- What if something were to happen to Kerry... who would end up being there for her in her time of need? A new friendship begins here. Between JC and KW... more of a friendship story. Nothing shipperish.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kerry's House  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kerry finally made it home after her excruciatingly long day at Cook County General... she'd been so tired from lack of sleep and overwork but of course wouldn't let up at the hospital. She decided since it was already 12:30am. that she'd just take a short nap before her next shift at 5:30am.   
  
5:00am.  
  
~*~*~  
  
{"I'm sorry I'm late, I don't please...." She could smell the alcohol in her mother's breath, she felt the pain in her leg as she was being beaten. "No, stop, please... no ouch you're hurting me, please" She cried out.  
  
"That's just for being late." The cold-hearted woman responded.  
  
The woman continued to punch the poor little girl. Eventually her dad came home and managed to grab Kerry and take her to the nearest hospital.}  
  
Kerry shot up from the bed, her face wet with tears and her pillow soaked with sweat. She glanced at the clock and realized that it was already 5:05. 'Shoot I'm running so late' she thought to herself.  
  
She felt a strange feeling in her stomach and slowly got out of bed. She took her nearby crutch and made her way to the bathroom. She reached the toilet basin just in time. She knelt down and began to empty out the contents of her stomach. She finally stopped and began to shake. She slowly got up and secured her crutch when she was up on her feet, she went to the sink and cleaned off her face. She took a long look at her reflection. Her reddish orange hair was damp and unwashed, her face was strangely pale and she had developed noticeable circles under her eyes.  
  
She decided to get ready for work. After brushing through her hair and trying her best to stabilize her dark circles, she made her way into her room to make her bed and get dressed. It was 5:30 am when she left the house, she didn't care what time she got to work, it didn't matter to her. It'd just began to snow by the time she'd reached the El. When she'd boarded, she ran into Carter, he began to make friendly conversation with her.   
  
Kerry had to admit it felt good to talk to someone. It felt even better when Carter put his arm over her shoulder. She put her head on his shoulder and they stayed that way until they reached their stop. They got off together and began to walk to the hospital.  
  
Carter seemed to notice Kerry putting her weight into him more than normal. He glanced over at her and realized how pale she was.   
  
"Kerry are you sick?" Carter asked concerned,   
  
"No, why would I be sick?" She asked as cheerfully as she could.  
  
"You look a little pale is all." Carter said and smiled.  
  
"Oh it's no-" Carter felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see Kerry lying face down in the icy snow.   
  
"Kerry?! Kerry?! Wake up!" he quickly scooped her up into his arms, he wrapped his warm coat around her and ran her to Cook County General.  
  
End of Prologue 


	2. Private Life of Kerry Weaver Part I

Title- The Private Life of Kerry Weaver pt. 1  
  
Author- Jarodsangel33 -Katelyn  
  
Email- Jarodsangel33@netscape.net  
  
Rating- PG  
  
Spoilers- None  
  
Archive- You are free to use this as long as you email me first for verification.  
  
Author's Note- Dedicated to my friends..  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own ER or any of it's characters, they belong to their writers, producers, and creators. I am just using them for the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Abby, get me a gurney stat!" Carter yelled when he reached the ambulance bay of County General.   
  
"What's the rush?" She asked without noticing the woman in Carter's arms.   
  
"She's sick," he said as he gently put her down on the gurney.   
  
ER  
  
County General  
  
~*~*~  
  
After Kerry was checked out, it was confirmed that she indeed was sick. She'd suffered a light case of the stomach flu and the regular flu. She was taken upstairs and given a room until her prescriptions were filled. Then she was free to leave the hospital and was given a two week vacation from the ER.   
  
Throughout her stay, she'd heard some rude comments like "Look she's finally cracked..." or "Looks like the chief's human... it's a big change" Although they were usually hurtful, she had seen it coming. She knew the day where she'd show her weaker side would eventually come.   
  
Carter's Estate  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Gamma? Can I use the spare room for someone?" he asked.  
  
"I don't see who would need it," She said as she read the morning paper.  
  
"It's for a friend of mine, she's recently taken sick and I wanted to make sure she's alright." Carter said and finished the last of his coffee.  
  
"Is it for Susan?" Gamma asked and sighed.  
  
"No, it's for a different co-worker..." Carter said bashfully.  
  
"Well I don't see why not, will she need the driver as well?"   
  
"I don't think so, she will just get a ride to work from me." Carter said and put his mug into the dishwasher. He then proceeded to put on his doctor's jacket and stethoscope.  
  
"I'm off to work." He said and kissed his Grandmother on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Jon" She said as she began to eat her breakfast.  
  
County General Hospital  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kerry was discharged and sent home. She didn't have her car so se decided to take the El home and relax.  
  
Kerry's Apt.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She'd stepped inside to discover a bouquet of flowers in water. She smiled at the thought that someone would be that thoughtful and leave her flowers. She grabbed the card and began to read aloud.  
  
"Hello Kerry,   
  
Did you miss me? I missed you... I watched you at work the other day, very demanding hours for such a little girl. Don't put yourself out... did u get any milk at the mini-market or did someone steal your cash again,  
  
Signed,  
  
Someone you used to know,"  
  
Kerry froze, she knew the flowers were from her mother, to try and scare her. She ripped the card in half. While she was doing so, the neighbor's cat ran out and hit her weak leg. She yelled as she fell over the nearby chair onto the floor causing her to whack her head on the kitchen table. She was unconscious.  
  
End of Part 1 


	3. Private Life of Kerry Weaver Part II

Title- The Private Life of Kerry Weaver pt. 2  
  
Author- Jarodsangel33 -Katelyn  
  
Email- Jarodsangel33@netscape.net  
  
Rating- PG  
  
Spoilers- None  
  
Archive- You are free to use this as long as you email me first for verification.  
  
Author's Note- Dedicated to my friends..  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own ER or any of it's characters, they belong to their writers, producers, and creators. I am just using them for the story.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
County General  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carter pulled up in the ambulance bay ready to sunpise Kerry. When he went inside to get her, to his surprise she'd been discharged. When he asked where she went and how she got there, noone knew which made Carter worried. A few made comments like "Bet she went off with her lesbian friend." and Carter ignored them. He figured she was back at her house so he went back to check. He got back into his car and sped down the road.  
  
Kerry's House  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carter peered inside Kerry's empty sounding house in hopes of finding her. He couldn't see anything and didn't know if she was hurt or if she was even there. He noticed an open window and made his way over to it. He looked inside and saw Kerry lying unconscious on the floor.   
  
He forced the door open and made his way inside. He took in the scene trying to figure out what to do. He saw the open window and quickly shut it. He then saw Kerry. She was sprawled out on the floor; at first Carter thought she'd been killed somehow until he looked closer and saw the slight rise and fall of her chest. He realized she was unconscious and began to try and wake her up.   
  
  
  
In his attempt, he accidently bumped Kerry's leg brace. "Shoot" he mumbled as she began to wake up. She began to shiver from all the cold air that was let in by the ajar window.   
  
"John? Is that you?" She asked as she slowly sat up.  
  
"Yea it's me Kerry, who else?" He said and smiled.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked and tried to stand up and nearly collapsed when she realized she'd need her crutch which was lying on the floor a few feet away. She quickly went to reach for it and collided with Carter who had went to get it. He let her lean on him for support as she secured her crutch. She wobbled over to the sofa where she sat down and began to tell Carter what'd happened.   
  
"Well when I got home, I found the flowers and then my neighbor's stray cat came out of nowhere and knocked me off my feet. I hit my head and the next thing I knew, you were in my kitchen helping me up off the ground." Kerry said through shivers.  
  
"Are you cold Kerry?" Carter asked symmetrically and covered her up with the nearby afghan.   
  
  
  
Carter got up and fixed the mess around the table and noticed 2 pieces of paper lying on the floor. He picked them up and showed Kerry. Kerry told him they were nothing but he insisted on reading. He put them together with tape and read the small cursive handwriting. He sighed when he got to the end and sat down on the couch with Kerry.   
  
"What is this about?" he asked totally concerned for Kerry's well-being.  
  
"It's nothing Carter, I'm fine, I don't want to keep you." She said trying to cover the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me Kerry, I can tell when something's wrong." Carter said and put his arm around her.  
  
"Carter I'm fine. Why are you so worried? I can say you are the only one who's ever come this far to help me... It's nothing." She said and stood up,  
  
"Oh ok Kerry, I won't push you." Carter said.   
  
  
  
Just then the doorbell rang... Kerry limped over to the door and saw it was the flower delivery guy. "Not again" she muttered as she opened the door. This time there were 12 red roses in a vase. Kerry took them from the man and thanked him. She quietly came back and put them on the table; not bothering to even mess with the card.  
  
"Kerry aren't you going to read the card?" Carter asked.  
  
"Not now John." She said firmly.   
  
"Let me see," Carter said as he neared the flowers. He took the card and carefully opened the envelope. He began to shake his head as he read the card.  
  
"Kerry, you're coming to my place for a while, and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Carter said and took Kerry's hand.  
  
"Why? Wha- what does that card say Carter?" She asked and reached for it.  
  
"Never mind the card." Carter snapped and got Kerry's med's and coat.  
  
"I want to know, what did it say?" She persisted.  
  
  
  
Carter handed her the card and she read it. It was from earlier that morning. Kerry fought the tears that were about to fall on her rosy red cheeks. She once again tore the card in half and threw it on the table. Before Carter could see she was crying she went into the bathroom and closed the door. She'd just made it to the basin in time for her to once again spill the contents of her tummy into the basin. Carter opened the door and found her sitting against the wall shaking.   
  
He got on the floor with her and flushed the toilet. He felt Kerry's forehead and it was very warm. He grabbed her thermometer that had been left on the side of her sink. After taking her temperature twice just to be sure, when he noticed the meds on her night stand he assumed she knew that she was sick..  
  
The tears began to fall. She quickly wiped the first batch away as if to hide it from Carter. Knowing she had noone to turn to, he helped her up off the floor and embraced her in a warm hug. It was the first time in years that she'd actually felt safe.  
  
End of Part 2 


	4. Private Life of Kerry Weaver part III

TITLE: The Private Life of Kerry Weaver   
  
AUTHOR: Jarodsangel33  
  
EMAIL: jarodsangel33@netscape.net  
  
CATEGORY: drama  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SPOILERS: None... takes place during Season 8 right after Susan's return.  
  
ARCHIVE: Anyone's free to read... if they want to link to this, or add it to their pages... email me first for verification and permission. ^.^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own ER or any of the characters, they belong to NBC, and their writers and creators. Just using them for the story.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a fic... dedicated to my friends... although at times they call me crazy for my.. habits of show addiction... this is my first ER fic... and my medical terminology is low... ... ... I only know what I hear on the show.  
  
SUMMARY: What if something were to happen to Kerry... who would end up being there for her in her time of need? A new friendship begins here. Between JC and KW... more of a friendship story. Nothing shipperish.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kerry leaned into Carter for support. He wrapped his warm arms around her as she cried. She didn't really know why she was putting on the dramatic show of her emotions; all she knew is that it felt so good to have someone to talk to, who truly cared about her feelings and well-being.  
  
After she'd been assisted to the couch she began telling Carter the whole entire story.  
  
"The flowers, they- they're from my mother. She's not really one of those mother's that... ..." She paused for the right wording. "Uh, not one of those mother's that helps their kids with arithmetic and teaches them to tie their shoes. My mother was severely abusive. She had anger problems and an alcohol abuse problem. I even think she might've been using drugs." Kerry said and ran her fingers through her damp hair. "She wasn't mean in the beginning when I was little, oh quite the contrary, we would bake cookies at Christmas, sing Christmas carols on Christmas Eve, all that happy family stuff. Then she and my father split up..." Kerry trailed off.   
  
"I'm so sorry," Carter said and wiped the tears from Kerry's warm cheeks.   
  
"I'm not finished quite yet." she said and continued with her story. "After the separation, my mother began to abuse alcohol and eventually became abusive. She once threw me down a flight of stairs because my room wasn't clean enough for the company to stay in."  
  
"Is that why you have the brace?" Carter asked and pointed to her leg.  
  
"No, that happened when my father re-surfaced and was a part of my life once again. He had just sued my mother for custody because of her constant alcohol abuse and physical abuse to me. Although he put up a good show, he lost making my mother proud of her brute strength and her act for the judge. When the judge granted my dad visitation rights, she went through the roof. It was terrible. One day, she sent me away to go get some milk from the mini-market. One of the jerks from school tripped me and stole my money. I spent an hour looking for the boy and trying to get my money back. Eventually a police officer noticed us fighting in the street and asked what the problem was. I told him what happened and he got my money back for me. When I finally got home from the market, I was past my curfew." Kerry paused and took a breath.  
  
"My mother went mad. She began to interrogate me about where I was and why I was so late. I assumed for once that she'd cared that I was late, because she was finally living up to her job of being a mother and worrying about her kids. But I was mistaken. She slapped me hard on the face and knocked me to the floor where she continued to beat me. Luckilly my dad had been taking a walk and had heard the commotion. He broke down the door and rescued me. He took me to the nearest hospital where it was confirmed that I had severe leg damage and needed to wear a brace, perhaps for the rest of my life. That was the last time I ever saw my mother or father. After the incident I was sent to a foster home where I grew up and went to medical school and here I am today." Kerry finished, her face damp with tears.   
  
"I had no idea," Carter said and hugged her.  
  
"Well noone did, I don't blame anyone for treating me the way they do. It's just repay for the way I boss them around. It's just being the chief of emergency medicine, you have to be firm to get the others to do their jobs." Kerry said and sighed.  
  
"Kerry, do you want to stay with me for a while at my... well Gamma's place? We have enough spare rooms for half the hospital." Carter said and chuckled.  
  
"No, I couldn't cause you any trouble." Kerry said.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want anything to happen to you Kerry." He said firmly.  
  
"I don't want to endanger the well-being of you or your grandmother, and I'm not that likeable-" Carter cut her off.  
  
"Kerry don't forget that I spent time living with you when I was a med student and all." Carter said and raised his brow.  
  
"Alright, I guess it'd be alright if you really insist." Kerry said and got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Carter asked as she made her way to another room.  
  
"I'm getting some things for your house." Kerry said and disappeared into her room.   
  
End of Part 3 


	5. Private Life of Kerry Weaver Part IV

TITLE: The Private Life of Kerry Weaver Part 4   
  
AUTHOR: Jarodsangel33  
  
EMAIL: jarodsangel33@netscape.net  
  
CATEGORY: drama  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SPOILERS: None... takes place during Season 8 right after Susan's return.  
  
ARCHIVE: Anyone's free to read... if they want to link to this, or add it to their pages... email me first for verification and permission. ^.^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own ER or any of the characters, they belong to NBC, and their writers and creators. Just using them for the story.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a fic... dedicated to my friends... although at times they call me crazy for my.. habits of show addiction... this is my first ER fic... and my medical terminology is low... ... ... I only know what I hear on the show.  
  
SUMMARY: What if something were to happen to Kerry... who would end up being there for her in her time of need? A new friendship begins here. Between JC and KW... more of a friendship story. Nothing shipperish.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carter's Mansion  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carter got his driver to take them around the premises. He showed Kerry around. She was amazed that he and his grandmother had this much property. He showed her the main house, the tennis court, the gym area, the pool and lounge area, the courtyard, then the garden. The driver then left them off near the main house. He drove Kerry's things up to the door and got them inside.   
  
Carter and Kerry took their time walking up. He showed her inside and led her up the spiral staircase to one of the many guest rooms. Once she was in her room, Carter left her to get situated. She said she'd come downstairs at 5 o'clock for dinner and meet Carter in the parlor. In the meantime, Carter was going to check on his grandmother who was down the hall.  
  
Gamma's Quarters   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Gamma? My friend's in one of the guest rooms, she's going to be staying here for a while." Carter said and entered the room. For a minute or so there was no reply.  
  
"Gamma???!!!" Carter ran into the other part of Gamma's room and found her on the floor. She wasn't moving and Carter panicked.  
  
"GAMMA???" He asked loudly.  
  
"Jon, is that you?" She asked weakly. She attempted to get up but fell back onto the floor.  
  
"Gamma, are you ok?" Carter said and flopped down onto the floor.   
  
"John, do good things with your life. I leave everything to you." She said as she squeezed his hand. Her eyes closed. Carter picked her up and carried her out into the hallway. He yelled for Kerry's assistance. She came out of her room and ran over to Carter when she saw the limp figure in his arms. The two of them rushed Gamma to County General. Once in a trauma, Carter began to diagnose his grandmother.  
  
A few other nurses and doctors shuffled in to help. She'd had a heart attack and fallen down. As they got her hooked up, machines beeped and eventually they'd stabilized her for transport to her own private room. Once there, Carter was allowed in to see her.   
  
When he saw her, he just sat there, too hesitant to do anything. He didn't notice Kerry standing in the hallway.  
  
All of a sudden she'd flat-lined. Carter grabbed the paddles and cranked them up.  
  
"Clear" he shouted and put them to her chest. Her body shook as the jolt hit her chest in an attempt to restart her heart beat.  
  
"Clear" Carter said again, "Clear", He did it again, "Clear"  
  
  
  
This was bad, his grandmother was still flat-line. He looked at the clock and said time of death - 5:28pm -" He wrote the time on her chart. He put the paddles back on their stand and just stood there frozen.   
  
`It can't be true, she can't be dead," He said to himself and began to cry. For the first time in his life, he'd suffered a major loss to the family. Gamma had been like a mother to him, and now that she was gone, he had noone. He looked over at the chart that was lying on the nearby counter he was too alarmed to pick it up... he just couldn't admit the truth, that his Gamma had died.  
  
"John? Are you alright?" Kerry asked from the door.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm fine." Carter said and tried to compose himself.  
  
"Oh John; I'm so sorry." Kerry said as she came into the room. She sat next to him and rested her crutch on the side of the bed.   
  
She looked into his eyes and saw the pain in them. Gently she wiped away the tears and hugged him. He began to cry into her, for the first time in his life, he was free to flow. Kerry just understandingly listened to him talk and tried her best to comfort her friend.  
  
  
  
End of Part 4 


	6. Private Life of Kerry Weaver part V

TITLE- The Private Life of Kerry Weaver pt 5  
  
AUTHOR- Jarodsangel33  
  
EMAIL- Jarodsangel33@netscape.net  
  
CATEGORY- drama   
  
RATING- PG  
  
SPOILERS- None... takes place during Season 8 right after Susan's return/  
  
ARCHIVE- Anyone's free to read... if they want to post to link to this, or add it to their pages... email me first for verification and permission.   
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own ER or any of the characters, they belong to NBC, and their writers and creators. I am just using them for the story.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES- This is a fic dedicated to my friends ... although at times they call me crazy for my... show addictions. This is my 1st er fic, I have low medical terminology.  
  
SUMMARY- What if something were to happen to Kerry... who would end up being there for her during her time of need? A new friendship begins here. Between JC and KW... more of a friendship story... nothing shipperish... yet  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
County General  
  
~*~*~  
  
Since the passing of Carter's grandmother, Romano had given him some time off, and since Carter had been at County since his Grandmother had died, he decided he'd better get Kerry home, and himself.   
  
Carter's Manor  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Carter and Kerry returned to Gamma's place, it was empty. Carter just walked around the grounds for a while. Kerry went back to finish unpacking since she was staying. She decided to check on Carter, she'd needed a break anyways.  
  
She found him in the courtyard, he was smoking and it smelled as if he'd drank a beer or two. Kerry sat down on the bench with him. It was quite cold and apparently Carter had left his jacket inside the house. Kerry who being sick with a fever was too warm took off her heavy winter coat and put it around Carter's shoulders.  
  
"John, you'll catch your death out here without your jacket on." Kerry said and pulled it on tight.   
  
"I'm okay Kerry, I'm more worried about you, your already sick." Carter said.   
  
"Are you alright? You seem to be really upset," Kerry said to Carter.  
  
"Kerry I just lost my Grandmother, It just hurts!." he said.  
  
"Is it hard being here, in the house?" Kerry asked.  
  
"Kind of, lots of memories are here." Carter said as a tear rolled down his eye, he picked a rock out of the snow and threw it into the pond which was frozen over, He watched it hit the ice and make a crack right in the middle. He smiled, almost amused with himself.  
  
"Would you feel better at my place?" Kerry asked.  
  
"I have a spare room." She said and smiled.  
  
"I don't want to put you out, and while you are sick and all, and your mother... isn't that risky?" he asked.  
  
"No, it'll be alright, you'll be there with me won't you?" She asked.   
  
"I don't know..."Carter said hesitantly.  
  
"Come on, you're welcome in my home, you did stay at my house when u were a student didn't you?" She persisted.  
  
"That was before you were like my boss..." Carter said and chuckled.  
  
"Just c'mon." Kerry said and helped him up. Carter got his driver to get Kerry's stuff together and he took them to her place. When they got there, the door was open. This was strange since they'd left it shut and locked when they'd left earlier that day.  
  
Carter went inside first to see what'd been going on. Kerry followed. He froze when he saw the refrigerator. Kerry bumped into him and realized what he was looking at.  
  
On the refrigerator written in red were the letters "Kerry, you're next," She didn't catch on until she remembered about her mom. She didn't think her mom would kill her alone but who knows who she could've married, she backed away and bumped into the wall causing her to scream. When she realized it was the wall, she relaxed. Carter went to the sink to get a clean cloth to scrub down the fridge. Kerry decided to get the spare room ready for Carter.   
  
End of Part 5 


	7. Private Life of Kerry Weaver part VI

TITLE- The Private Life of Kerry Weaver pt 6  
  
AUTHOR- Jarodsangel33  
  
EMAIL- Jarodsangel33@netscape.net  
  
CATEGORY- drama  
  
RATING- PG  
  
SPOILERS- None... takes place during Season 8 right after Susan's return/  
  
ARCHIVE- Anyone's free to read... if they want to post to link to this, or add it to their pages... email me first for verification and permission.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own ER or any of the characters, they belong to NBC, and their writers and creators. I am just using them for the story.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES- This is a fic dedicated to my friends ... although at times they call me crazy for my... show addictions. This is my 1st ER fic, I have low medical terminology.  
  
SUMMARY- What if something were to happen to Kerry... who would end up being there for her during her time of need? A new friendship begins here. Between JC and KW... more of a friendship story... nothing shipperish... yet  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kerry sunk into her chair. She was exhausted. Her mother's words echoed in her head as she sipped on some coffee. She hated dragging Carter into her personal life, and she didn't want him to be hurt. he was the innocent in this one, Kerry couldn't help feeling guilty.  
About an hour later, Kerry decided to turn in for the night. She left John to think for a while.. He sat by the stereo and began to look at Kerry's cd's. He'd remembered telling her she had an eclectic collection. He chuckled at the memory. He pulled down the cd case and began to browse,  
Tracy Chapman "Collection", Beth Neilson Chapman "Sand and Water", Grace Jones "Ring of Fire", and more...Carter chuckled to himself as he recalled when he stayed in Kerry's house. He remembered those drinks she used to make, and how she would always be awake at 5 AM every morning. He remembered never knowing how she did it all, he inhaled the deep vanilla smell of her house, and oh how he missed its warm homey feel. He stretched his arms and stood up. He carefully returned Kerry's music to its proper place and headed downstairs to his old room. He grinned when he saw that it hadn't changed. He'd left his old posters and they were still up. I guess Kerry was hoping I'd come back for them, he thought to himself as he got undressed. ~*~  
About two hours later, he awoke running a cold sweat. He wiped the beads of sweat that had been forming on his forehead away and took a deep breath. He decided to get a drink. He slowly quietly tiptoed up the stairs and entered the kitchen area. He grabbed a glass from the stained glass wooden cabinet and filled it with fruit juice. He quickly gulped it down and put the glass in the sink. He sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV. He began to watch some evening soap opera and fell asleep.  
About an hour after this, Kerry awoke hearing a thud. She quickly threw her robe on and came out into her living room. She found Carter on the floor still asleep. The TV was on and he was curled up on the floor her blanket partially on the couch. 'He must've fallen,' she thought as she stepped over him and flicked the channel. Since she was awake she thought she'd watch a little TV. She flicked to another channel and was amused by Joan Rivers. She kept channel surfing until she found a good movie. It was called Deep Impact. She settled there and began to carefully pull John back on the couch. She finally after a little struggle got him back onto the couch and settled, she let out a deep sigh and leant back to watch the movie. In about ten minutes, she was out like a light. She somehow managed to lean over and snuggle close to John. When he awoke just minutes later, he smiled at the gesture. ~*~  
Carter got entangled in the movie. He watched anxiously as the main character Jenny Lerner dealt with her life, her parent's divorce, his remarrying, then the news of the comets, then how her mother died, and then he noticed it. The actress playing Beth looked exactly like Kerry. It was almost uncanny. He looked from one to the other and was like whoa!  
"Kerry, Kerry wake up," John whispered.  
"What is it John?" Kerry mumbled half asleep.  
"Do you have a twin?" John asked in shock.  
"No, I did but she passed away," Kerry said as she began to wake up.  
"Wait, why do you ask?" She asked now fully awake.  
"Kerry, look at this!" Carter said and pointed to the actress on the TV. Her character is Beth Stanley and I swear she looks just like you!" John said enthusiastically.  
"Yes. that does sort of, must be coincidence," Kerry said uncomfortably.  
"John, we can't do this," She said and looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes.  
John let her go, and sighed heavily. He decided it was best that they didn't cross any boundary lines. They were balanced on a fine line. and he would not be responsible for breaking the line.. Especially with Kerry in her fragile state of mind. 


	8. Private Life of Kerry Weaver Part VII

Title- The Private Life of Kerry Weaver Part VII Author- Katelyn... this is getting old Disclaimer- ER belongs to NBC etc... Author's Note- low medical terminology... (if I actually use medicine ever... lol)   
  
Kerry poured John and herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the sofa. John sat on the other end as they watched the movie. He didn't say anything afterwards, they just sat in silence until Kerry broke the ice.  
  
"John, why are you here?" she asked as she took another sip of coffee.  
"Well," he hesitated. "You left this at work," he said and handed her the paper with her mother's address.  
"Damn," Kerry muttered and took the paper. She put her coffee cup on the table and her face into her hands.  
"I kind of followed you," John said. "I saw you at the store, and well I wanted to see if you were alright." He said and moved closer to her.  
  
Kerry got up off the couch abruptly and walked into her kitchen. She needed something to drink, anything... she was past caring.  
"Kerry, that's not the answer," John said and quickly rose and beat her to the fridge.  
"Get out of my way John," Kerry said sharply.  
"I'm not moving," He said firmly.  
"It's bad enough that you followed me, but now you're in my house, telling me what to do, what do you think I am? Just some helpless person? That's what everyone thinks," Kerry turned and walked back towards the couch.  
"Kerry, you know that's not what I think of you," John began. "You just looked so hurt, I just...." John trailed off, the sympathy in his eyes overflowing.  
"John, I don't need... support, I don't need pity, the only thing I need is ... the answer to my past. When I went to talk to that woman, she wouldn't even look at me, it's been like that with a lot of people... whether it was my professors for med school, the only person that even gave me a chance was Gabe, and look where he is now..." Kerry's eyes were flooded with pain, and fear. John watched as Kerry spilled her past to him.  
  
"Kerry, I had no idea," John said and walked towards her. She fell into his warm arms and cried. Her entire body shook from her sobs and he held her until she was drifting into sleep. He carried her into her room and put her in bed again. He smiled. She was exhausted.... He grabbed the phone and dialed county's number.  
  
"This is County General," Randi's voice said over the phone.  
"Get me Dr. Greene," Carter asked.  
"Dr. Carter, is that you,?" Randi asked.  
"Yea, tell him I need to speak with him..." John said.  
"He's in trauma; do you want me to have him call you?" Randi asked.  
"yea, but wait, I'm at Dr. Weavers.. .Here is the number," John gave Randi the number.  
"Oh you and Weaver getting' it on?" Randi asked in a seductive voice.  
"No Randi, Dr. Weaver is sleeping," John said flatly.  
"Oh I bet," Randi said and hung up. All the nurses hanging around the desk burst into laughter. They all knew John and Kerry had a thing for each other.  
  
"Oh Dr. Greene, Dr. Carter wanted to speak to you, he's at Dr. Weaver's now," Randi said on the verge of hysteria. She tried to cover a giggle but it slipped out. This caused her to burst out laughing. Mark having no clue what was so funny gave her a funny look and approached the phone. "Here's the number," Randi said through giggles.  
"Ok, thanks Randi," Mark said flatly.  
  
"Dr. Carter?" Mark's voice came through from the phone.  
"Yes, Dr. Greene? This is John, Kerry's sick; can you see that someone covers for her?" John asked.  
"I'll see to it," Mark said and hung the phone up.  
"Thanks," John said now realizing that Mark had hung up.  
  
-- TBC -- 


	9. Private Life of Kerry Weaver Part VIII

Title- The Private Life of Kerry Weaver Part VIII Author- Katelyn... Disclaimer- ER belongs to NBC, and it's creators/producers/etc... Author's Note- In the last chapter I said some thing about Kerry going to see the woman, and how she kind of blew her off, when she was talking to Carter... ignore that.... I got this confused with another fic that's similar... so ignore that little part....   
  
Kerry groaned at the sound of the door opening to the bedroom. She felt so tired it was unbelievable. She rolled onto her side and realized Carter was bringing her some food.  
"Here, you need this," He said and helped Kerry sit up.  
"I could've gotten up," Kerry protested as John set the bed tray onto the bed.  
"Really, it's fine," Kerry said and got out of bed.  
"You need your rest," John said and pushed Kerry back to her bed.  
  
"John, don't push me..." Kerry snapped.  
"I didn't--" John began.  
"Just go, I need some time alone," Kerry said.  
"But... your mother, she could-"Kerry cut him off.  
"It's okay John, I'm going for a walk," Kerry said and began to dress into some street clothes.  
"But..." John started.  
"Look, I need some fresh air..." Kerry said.  
"At least let me come with you for protection," John said.  
"I don't need protection," Kerry said and pushed John away. She grabbed her jacket and was out the door. John picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth... I'm at Kerry's house, she's sick and she just insisted on going out for a walk around... There were some threats made, mind if you come over and we go look for her to make sure she's alright?" John asked.  
"Sure, I'll be right over," Elizabeth said and hung up the phone.   
  
Kerry walked quietly down the street. The cool air felt good on her warm skin. What Kerry didn't see was the figure that was following her. It hid in the shadows as it followed her down the street.  
  
"I feel like someone's following me," Kerry thought to herself. She stopped abruptly and turned her head. She didn't see anyone, so she continued on down the street. She entered the city park and decided she'd take a stroll until ten PM, and then she'd make her way home. She then felt the hand cover her mouth, and then her world faded to black. 


	10. Private Life of Kerry Weaver Part IX

Title- Private Life of Kerry Weaver Part IX Author- Katelyn... me? Disclaimer- ER belongs to NBC, etc... Author's Note- yea it's not as long as I was planning, but to save you from whining, well here ya go...   
  
Kerry awoke to the sounds of sirens. She had a severe headache and she couldn't feel her legs. She looked around her and saw two EMT's lifting her onto an ambulance. She then noticed John and Elizabeth.  
"What happened?" Kerry tried to ask.  
"Don't try to speak, you have a knife wound to your neck," The EMT explained.  
  
Kerry could feel her heart skip a beat. A knife wound to the neck? She panicked.  
  
"Dr. Weaver, it's Elizabeth, I'm going to ride with you and John is going to ride behind to the hospital," Elizabeth said and took Kerry's hand.  
  
Elizabeth could see the fear in Kerry's eyes.  
"Dr. Weaver... err... Kerry, I'm going to have to put a tracheotomy in to help you breathe," Elizabeth said and took the instruments from the paramedic.  
"Ma'am, I'm going to ask that I-"Elizabeth cut her off.  
"I'm a friend...." Elizabeth began.  
"Protocol says that-"The paramedic was cut off by a tug on her shirt.  
"Elizabeth..." Kerry said in a whispered voice.  
"Do you want this woman to perform the tracheotomy?" The paramedic asked. She then realized that Kerry couldn't speak. "Blink once if you want the tracheotomy put in by Elizabeth, twice if you want me to do it." The paramedic said.  
  
Kerry blinked once and tried to reach towards Elizabeth. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Elizabeth could see the fear in her eyes and she took her hand.  
  
COUNTY   
  
We've got a severe neck wound coming in; they've already put a trach in," Abby said as she put down the paramedic communicator. "They're at the back door...." Abby announced.  
"Ok, clear trauma two," Mark said and went for some gloves.  
"Get me Dr—"Mark stopped at the realization that with Kerry out and John out, all eyes were on him... and Dr. Chen. "Get me Dr. Chen," He said and walked into trauma two to get a gown on.  
  
"Ok, 37 year old female, neck wound, we trached her," the paramedic and Elizabeth explained.  
"Elizabeth?" Mark asked and gave her a questioning look. He hadn't yet realized that Kerry was the patient.  
"Mark..." Elizabeth said, tears filling her eyes.  
"Oh god," Mark said at the realization of who he had on the table.  
"Ok, Type and Cross her, but for now, get me some O-Neg... on the rapid infuser NOW!" He barked as he got Kerry into the trauma room.  
  
"Kerry, Oh my god," Haleh said as she got an IV with saline started. Chuny entered with the O-Neg and was shocked to find Kerry on the table.  
  
"Page Dr. Benton, we're going to need a neck surgeon in here, stat!" Mark said and looked down at Kerry. She was going in and out of consciousness and he was getting worried.  
Just then, Carter came into the trauma.  
"Gown me," He said and instantly a nurse handed him some gloves and put a gown on him.  
"What are her stats?" John asked.  
"It's not good," Mark said sadly. Just then, Kerry went into V-Tach.  
"Get the paddles," Mark said. "And Carter, start CPR!" Mark ordered.  
  
Carter got on top of Kerry (Cowboy style) and began chest compressions. Chuny stood by and pumped oxygen into Kerry's trach.  
"Ok, get me an Amp of Eppy"  
"Ok, charging to 150," Mark announced. Carter got off of Kerry, but continued the chest compressions. "CLEAR!" Mark yelled and shocked Kerry's chest.  
"Still nothing," John said and continued chest compressions.  
"OK, charge to 200," Mark yelled. "CLEAR!"  
"V-Fib..." Carter said, his eyes beginning to tear. He kept going with the chest compressions.  
"OK, push another amp of eppy and charge to 300... CLEAR!" Mark yelled, his eyes watering over with tears. "Come on damn it!" He yelled in frustration.  
"350! CLEAR!" he yelled one last time... "A systole...." Carter said and ripped off his gloves in frustration. "Oh God," Mark said as he put his head in his hands. "Blip..." the machine made a noise. "Blip," another noise.  
  
Carter looked up and saw the green lines indicating a pulse. He was now determined to keep her alive. "Pulse weak and thready," He said and kept a finger on Kerry's bloodied wrist. "We need to get her up to surgery..." Mark said. "I'll take her..." Elizabeth said and got John and Mark to help get her into the elevator.  
  
TBC 


	11. Private Life of Kerry Weaver Part X

Title- The Private Life of Kerry Weaver Part X

Author- me...

Disclaimer- ER belongs to NBC, etc.

OR's Waiting Room

John paced the floor of the surgical waiting room. He'd promised to stay there until Kerry was released from surgery. Everybody down in the ER wanted an update on her condition.

After about an hour, Shirley came out, and rushed towards the elevator.

"Shirley?" John called to her.

"Sorry Dr. Carter, we need o-neg... the blood bank's short, so I'm goin' down the ER." Shirley said.

"I'm O-negative," Carter said and rolled up his sleeve.

"Alright, gown up and scrub in." Shirley said. She rushed back into the OR.

OR

They hooked John up to an IV, and took some blood. Kerry's stats improved, and eventually, the surgery was done. She had been attacked, brutally stabbed, and had almost died. John who was a bit woozy wobbled down to the ER to give everybody the news.

The ER

"How is she?" Mark asked as soon as he saw Carter approaching the admit desk.

"She's ok for now, still in critical condition... She needed more o-neg, and I guess there was some accident, and a lot of the o-neg was sent to Mercy... so I had to donate..." John said.

"Oh, well page me if her stats change," Mark said.

"Yea, I'm going back up," John said wearily,

"Ok." Mark said. "And Carter, Take care of her, will ya?" Mark said.

"I will." John said as he walked towards the elevators.

OR Recovery

Kerry was still on the ventilator, but she wasn't awake yet. She had a massive exploratory surgery, and the wounds in her neck may've damaged her vocal cords. They had the best surgeon in the area come in to do the surgery on her neck. He said that there was a 25 percent chance that she'd loose her ability to talk. All that was left was to wait until she woke up. Carter took her hand in his and held it. He wouldn't let her slip away.

"Hey," Elizabeth said as she entered the room.

"Hey," Carter replied tiredly.

"You should get some rest," Elizabeth said.

"No, I want to stay with her; I don't want her to wake up alone.' John said.

"Well, you can sleep here," Elizabeth motioned towards a bed that was next to Kerry's; I'll sit with her for a bit." She said.

"Thanks," John said and stood up. The room began to spin, and then everything faded to black.

TBC


	12. Private Life of Kerry Weaver Part XI

Title- The Private Life of Kerry Weaver XI

Author- me as usual... o.O

Disclaimer- ER belongs to NBC etc...

John awoke to find himself with an IV. He looked over and found Kerry still safe and sound, also intubated. He noticed that her chart was lying on the chair, and there was a woman sitting in his chair. She was scribbling something on a card.

Carter managed to see the writing and then he realized that it was the same women from the other cards.

"Leave her alone," John said as he sat up.

"Who are you?" The woman asked as she backed away.

"I'm a doctor here, and I work with you're –"John paused. "Kerry..."

"Yes, she's probably told you a lot about me, me being her mother," The woman said drunkenly.

"You should sit down," John said and pulled out a chair.

"No, it's fine, just give this to her," The woman said and left the room.

A Week Later: Kerry opened her eyes to see John sitting by her side. He didn't notice at first, until she moved her hand. She put her hand on his cheek. John took it in his, and kissed it. He hit the call button on the wall and yelled for Elizabeth.

A few hours later, Kerry was extubated and was left to talk with John.

"You're mother was in to see you... She left this." John said and set the letter down on Kerry's bed.

"Did you read it?" Kerry whispered hoarsely.

"No, it's your decision." John said.

"I can't... you read it." Kerry said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Alright," John said and opened the letter.

_Dear Kerry,_

_Despite what you think of me, I didn't do this to you. You did this to yourself. You'll never be good enough to succeed, and you should just cut your losses, and give in._

_m o m_

"I'm sorry Kerry," John began.

"No, it's not your fault; I've never been good enough for her." Kerry said. "But I am now," Kerry said strongly.

"Good for you," John said. "Good for you."

_fin_


End file.
